Not Just Partners
by AmandaL
Summary: When Kathy leaves Elliot, will his relationship with Olivia change"
1. Default Chapter

Title: Not Just Partners  
Disclaimer: I own none of them except the ones not on the show  
A/N: Please send feedback. I apologize for any grammar or spelling  
mistakes.  
Chapter 1  
  
"Liv, it's Elliot. I really need to talk. Can you buzz me in? "He  
heard a click, and the door was unlocked. When he got up to Olivia's apartment, she was already standing in the doorway.  
"Elliot, what's wrong?" Olivia asked, concern in her voice.  
"Kathy cheated on me, Liv. She says it's been going on for the past  
year. When I got home tonight, she had the papers lying on the table.  
She's taking the kids away, Liv. She's going for full custody."  
Olivia could couldn't believe what she had just heard. Kathy had cheated on  
Elliot. How could she do that? Elliot was sexy, funny, caring and very  
committed to his family. Olivia knew Elliot loved Kathy and the kids  
but he also worked very long hours. She moved closer to Elliot to  
pull him into a hug even though her head was telling her not to give  
in. She wrapped her arms around his waist and began rubbing his back  
to soothe him.  
"It will be okay El. The judge probably won't give her full custody  
due to the affair anyway." Olivia whispered to him.  
Elliot loved the feel of Olivia's breath on his face. He loved having  
her in his arms.  
"I have to go. I'll be at Fin's if you need anything." Elliot said. He  
knew he had to leave before anything happened. He wasn't ready to deal  
with this right now.


	2. Ch 2

Not Just Partners  
Ch 2  
See notes in Chapter 1  
  
"Hey El, you wanna go get some lunch? I'll buy. , " Olivia asked,  
hoping Elliot would say yes. They hadn't really talked since that  
night at Olivia's apartment. It had been three weeks and  
she missed her best friend.  
  
"Sure Liv. It's free food with a good friend." Elliot said. Elliot had  
not slept for the past three write out three weeks he had been staying  
with Fin. He was still trying to reason with Kathy about the kids.  
Maureen and Kathleen were both old enough to make their own decision  
but there were still the twins to think about. As they were leaving  
the station, they ran into Kathy. Olivia felt Elliot tense beside her.  
  
"Elliot I'll see you later." Olivia said trying to avoid  
Kathy.

"Yea, thanks Liv."Elliot said. He was glad Olivia could see how  
tense he was when it came to Kathy.  
  
"No, Olivia, you can stay. This will just take a minute." Kathy said. "These are the papers you still have to sign. Try and get them to your lawyer soon so we can be done  
with this." She turned and walked away leaving Elliot wondering how  
his wife had become such a cold-hearted bitch.  
  
Olivia, sensing Elliot would need a friend said, "Come on lets go  
to the park and talk."  
  
"Thanks Liv, but I need to be alone so I can think." Elliot answered.  
"I'm sorry, but can we do lunch another time?"  
  
"Sure." Olivia said. She really wished Elliot would talk to her, but  
she knew not to push him.

Elliot sat in the park trying to collect his thoughts for a few hours. The only reason he went back to the precinct was because Cragen called him, and told him there was a person there who refused to speak to anyone except Elliot. Elliot made his way back to the station. He was confused as to why a vic or perp would ask for him. When he got to his desk, he saw none other than his eldest daughter Maureen sitting there.

"Hey daddy. How are you holding up?" Maureen asked.

"I'm doing pretty well now. Thanks to you." Elliot replied hoping his eldest wouldn't see past his lies.

"Mom told us today that it is completely over between the two of you." Maureen said.

"Damn it. I wanted to be there when she told you guys." Elliot's voice was rising

"She told us she is going for full custody of Katie and the twins. Is that true dad?" Maureen asked.

"Yes, Maureen it's true. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to do, but call me and we will set up dinner for all of you kids and myself." Elliot answered her trying to keep his temper in check. Kathy was making everything worse. Once Maureen had gone Elliot slammed, his fist into a locker causing angry glares because of the disturbance. Luckily Olivia, John, and Fin were not around. He knew they all meant well, but he couldn't deal with it right now.  
  
The rest of the day was pretty boring, nothing unusual except that Elliot barely said two words to anyone. Later, Olivia was sitting in her apartment thinking about the way she felt about Elliot. She knew she could trust him with her life, and she felt more toward him than just friendship. She didn't know how he felt about her though so she had no intention of telling him. She knew if she told him and he didn't feel the same it would be very awkward at work Elliot meant so much to her. Just as she had made the decision to not tell Elliot how she felt she heard a knock at her door.  
  
"Hey El. Wait how did you get in? I didn't buzz you up?" Olivia  
asked ,even though she was happy to see him.  
  
"Oh, one of your neighbors was leaving and they let me in." Elliot replied.  
  
"Want a beer or something?" Olivia asked. She was shocked to see  
Elliot here after what almost happened last time.  
  
"No. Actually Liv, can we just talk?" Elliot asked. He was still not  
sure how to tell Olivia what it was that he had came here to say.


	3. Ch 3

Ch 3

See notes in Ch 1

"Liv, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to tell

you. I'm leaving SVU. I will probably get a job doing security or something like that.

You know I love working SVU, but I refuse to lose my kids over it. I think it will help my custody case.," Elliot said. He hated having to leave his job. He loved his work, but he also

loved his family.

"Elliot, as far as the custody thing goes you know judges rarely give full custody to the

parent who had an affair. I'm sure Casey can set you up with a great

lawyer. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be sitting here trying to make you stay if you fell you shouldn't." Olivia said. She couldn't believe her best friend would be gone. She felt tears burning her

eyes. "Elliot you know custody battles can get messy, but she cheated for a year.

She messed up the family. The judge will see through her facade. Anybody who knows you knows how much yor kids mean to you."

Elliot was putting his coat on to leave.

"Elliot, wait, don't go. We still need to talk" She couldn't let Elliot go. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with him.

"Liv, I love working with you, Fin, John and Cragen. I love the fact

that I help make the city safer for people. I think I might talk to

Casey and see if she knows any really good family court attorneys."

Elliot told her. He knew it was impossible to choose between SVU and

his kids. He hoped Casey could help him. Although if it came to it

he knew he would choose his kids over his job.

"Elliot, I'm sorry for pushing you to stay. If you think it will make

it easier to get your kids and will make you happy you should do it. I

was just being selfish asking you to stay." Olivia told him.

"Liv, I'm not going to leave SVU. I was thinking

I would talk to Casey about a family court attorney. If the lawyer thinks

I should leave though I have to. We will still be friends though. You mean a lot to me Liv."

Elliot answered her.

"Elliot, I want you to be happy no matter what it takes. You mean a

lot to me and so do your kids and I think they will be better off with

you than Kathy." Olivia hated having to tell him she would be okay if

he left.

"Maureen stopped by to see me today. Kathy told the kids about the

divorce and custody today. She knew I wanted to be there to make sure

she didn't poison their minds against me. I didn't give Maureen a

chance to tell me what happened. I got so angry when she told me Kathy

did that. I told I had things to do. I wouldn't even talk to my

daughter, Liv.I can't believe I blew her off. This is between me and

Kathy and I took it out on my daughter. What the hell is wrong with me?

Am I turing out to be as bad as Kathy? Elliot asked.

"Well, Elliot you love them, you didn't cheat on their mother, oh

and did I mention you are a great father?" Olivia pulled him into a

hug as she said this.

"Liv you are wonderful. You managed to make me happy even though I was

ready to just die. Before I came here tonight I was a mess. I think I

dented about five of the lockers at the station. Every time I looked

at the pictures of the kids on my desk I hit a locker. Kathy has

destroyed the family." Elliot said thinking about how lucky he was to

have a friend like Olivia. She was the only thing he could count on

right now. He then realized that he was still holding her in his arms.

He glanced behind her and saw the clock.

"Liv it's 1:30 in the morning. I should go. Fin is gonna kill me for

waking him up." Elliot told her. He didn't want to leave her ,but he

knew how Fin got.

"Elliot, stay here. There is a spare room. You don't have to wake up

Fin." Olivia offered.

"Thanks Liv. You sure it's not a problem?" He asked not wanting to impose.

'I'm sure." she answered

"Well good night Liv."

"G'night El."

Olivia woke up at six 'o clock the next morning and found a note on the table.

Liv,

Thanks for letting me stay and thanks even more for the talk. Sorry to

have left so early, but I needed to change. I didn't want to wake

you. See you in a few hours.

Love,

Elliot

Her heart skipped a beat when she read the word love coming from

Elliot. She couldn't believe he had used the word love. She had a

feeling things would not be the same for her and Elliot. She knew they needed

to talk about this. She hoped they could do it soon.


	4. Ch 4

Ch 4  
See Notes in CH 1  
Email:  
  
The day had been going very slow at the precinct, so Elliot and Olivia decided to go to lunch.  
  
"Liv, can I ask you a question?" Elliot asked while they were waiting for their waitress.  
  
"Sure El. What is it?" Olivia answered.  
  
Just then their waitress came and interrupted them.  
  
"What can I get you?" She asked them.  
  
"A burger and fries." Elliot replied.  
  
"A garden salad with French dressing on the side." Olivia told her.  
  
"It will be a few minutes." The waitress told them.  
  
"Okay now what was the question Elliot?" Olivia asked.  
  
"How can someone take twenty years of marriage, and throw it away for an affair? I know my hours weren't easy for Kathy, but I thought our marriage was worth more than that to her. Maybe I should have got a different job. That probably could've prevented this." Elliot asked.  
  
"Elliot, look at me this is not your fault. Do you understand? You didn't tell Kathy to go cheat. Sure you work long hours, but so do a lot of other people. Now I know this is gonna sound really cliche, but it will get better Elliot. I promise you that it will get better. Another thing, if you start blaming yourself, I will personally kick your ass." She said, smiling on the last part.  
  
"I know it will get better Liv. I am not gonna sit here and play the what-if game though. As long as I have the three things most important to me, I'll be fine." He said.  
  
"Okay, I know two of the things, your kids and your job, but what is the third?" Olivia asked her curiosity was obvious.  
  
"My best friend, the person who knows more about me than anyone else and still sticks by me, in other words you." He replied.  
  
"You are important to me to Elliot." She said.  
  
They ate their meal in a comfortable silence. Elliot glanced at his watch and asked Olivia if she was ready to head back.  
"Yea sure lets go." She answered.  
  
As they were on their way back Elliots cell phone rang.  
  
"Stabler." He said to the caller.  
(Pause as the caller talks)  
"What happened to her?"  
(Pauses)  
"She did what?!"he practically screamed.  
(Pauses)  
"I'll be right there."  
  
He hung up the phone. He was trying to keep his temper in check.  
  
"What is it El? What wrong?" Olivia asked concerned.  
  
" That was a nurse at Grand Mercy Hospital. Katie is there. Kathy pushed her down the stairs at the house. Katie is in a coma Liv. I got to get there, so I'm gonna drop you at the station then head to the hospital. Can you feel Cragen in?" Elliot said barely taking a breath.  
  
"No, Elliot I am going with you. I'll call Cragen from the hospital. I love your kids almost as much as you. Where are Dickie and Lizzie and Maureen?"she asked.  
  
"The twins are at school. Maureen is at the hospital. She witnessed it."He told her, glad she was coming with her. He knew he needed someone now more than ever.  
  
"Oh my goodness. I can't believe she would do that and in front of one of her other children." Olivia said. Her heart went out to Elliot and his kids.  
  
They arrived at the hospital shortly after that. While Elliot went to find out about Katie, Olivia called to fill Cragen in. He already knew though.  
  
"How did you find out?" she asked.  
  
"The precinct in Queens called. They recognized the name. You and Elliot take as long as you need." He told her.  
  
"Why do I need the time?" she asked.  
  
"Elliot is going to need someone to look out for him. I think you are the person to do it." Cragen told her. He knew those two relied on each other.  
  
"Thanks Captain. I'll call you with any news." Olivia said.  
  
She went to find Elliot, so she could find out about Katie."Excuse me, what is Kathleen Stabler's room number." She asked a nurse.  
  
"Room 40 on the fifth floor." The nurse answered  
  
"What's the news?" she asked when she found Elliot.  
  
"They haven't got her tests back yet so they don't know much of anything?" he replied, his eyes shiny with tears.  
  
"Cragen said we can take as long as needed. So I'll be here for whatever you need Elliot." Olivia told him.  
  
"Thanks Liv. I appreciate it." He said.


	5. Ch 5

1Ch 5

See notes in Ch 1

It had been four weeks since Katie had been in the hospital. Elliot spent as much time there as he possibly could. He tried to keep Dickey and Lizzie away as much as possible, so they wouldn't see her lying there helpless. When they weren't at school, they stayed with Olivia. Elliot could still remember the conversation he had with Maureen about what happened.

"**_Maureen, what happened? Why did your mom do this?_**"**_ He had asked her._**

"_**I don't think I should tell you. You will just get angry and we need to focus on Katie right now." She had told him.**_

"_**Maureen Nicole Stabler you tell me what happened this minute." Elliot practically shouted at her. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Maureen, it's just this thing is getting to me. Please tell me what went going on?"**_

"_**Ok, but you won't like it. Mom and Katie were upstairs yelling and arguing, as usual so I just went to the kitchen. When I got back to the living room, they were at the top of the stairs. Katie told Mom she was going to come live with you. I guess Mom thinks you and Liv are together or something. She told Katie that if she went to live with you and your whore to never come back to her house, and Katie told Mom that was fine and went to walk down the stairs, that's when Mom pushed her."**_

Elliot got angry just thinking about it. He and Kathy had been married for twenty years and he never thought she would ever hurt one of the kids. Elliot looked down at Katie's still body and couldn't help wondering if he could've prevented this some way. Suddenly****he felt a hand on his shoulder****He looked up to see Olivia standing there.

"Hey Liv, did the kids get to school all right?" He asked. He didn't know what he would do without her. She had not only been there for him, but for his children as well.

"Yeah, Elliot they are at school. So has there been any change with her?" She asked. Olivia was not a religious person, but every night since the incident Olivia had prayed that Katie would wake up.

"No change, but I guess that could be a good thing. At least she's not getting worse." Elliot answered.

"So what were you doin before I got here?" Olivia asked****

"Just thinking****about how a mother could do this to one of her own children and how there has to have been some way for me to prevent it."He told her with tears in his eyes. ****

"Elliot Stabler look at me! This is not your fault. Do you understand that? Kathy did this not you. I can't tell you what on Earth would possess her to do it, but she is the one who did this." Olivia told him****

"Yea, but maybe if she didn't think I was moving on and happy, she wouldn't have done it." He answered her.

" I don't think Kathy was pissed because yo were moving on. I think it was because she thought you were moving on with me. So this is my fault way more than it is yours."

Elliot stood up so he could hug her. He held onto her as long as he could.

"Liv, this is noone's fault, but. You said it yourself. You make me happy and that and my kids are all that matter." He told her, hoping she knew how important she was to him.

"Thanks El. You make me happy too. Would you mind giving me a few minutes alone with Katie?" She asked him.

"Sure. I'll go get some coffee from the diner next door****You want anything?" He asked shocked by her request, but happy that she loved his daughter that much.

"No thanks." She answered. "See you later."

_A/N_: Bold Italics flashback/memory.

TBC. Will Elliot and Olivia ever admit their true feelings? What will happen to Kathy? Will Katie wake up?


	6. Ch 6

Note: Sorry it is so short the next chapter will be longer I promise. Keep up the rewiews.

Ch 6  
see all notes in Ch 1  
  
Olivia held Katie's hand in hers as she began to talk.  
  
"Hey Katie, it's Olivia. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I'm presuming you can. I know when your mom pushed you it hurt you in more ways than one. I doubt you know this, but when I was about eleven my mom started to abuse me regularly. You see, I was conceived from rape and I reminded her of her rapist, so she would drink. When she drank, she got angry and would take it out on me. It still bothers me to this day, but we worked things out once I was an adult. I'm not saying you and your mom will work things out. I just wanted you to know if you ever need to talk I am here to listen, and I understand what your feeling. Please wake up Katie, you have a lot of people who love you and want you to come back." She was saying as she heard Elliot come into the room.  
  
"Thanks for giving me some time alone with Katie, El. I feel so bad that this had to happen to her. I mean, we see this every day, but I never thought it could happen to someone I loved." She told him.  
  
"I know what you mean Liv. It's totally different with our usual victims, than someone we love. As far as giving you time with Katie, feel free to visit her anytime. You know that she really loves and respects you." He told her. He was happy someone could understand how he felt.  
  
Dr. Wise, Katie's doctor came in shortly after that. She asked to perform Katie's examination in private, so Elliot and Olivia went out into the hallway.  
  
"Liv, I know this is going to sound horrible, but what if she never wakes up? I don't know how I would deal with that. You and the kids are all I have. Think about it. She has been in a coma for a month. She has been helpless and unconscious for a month all because of her crazy bitch of a mother." Elliot was near tears at this point.  
  
"Hey, come here El." Olivia said pulling him to her for a hug. "Everything is going to be fine. Katie is strong and stubborn just like you. She will wake up eventually. You know these things take time. It may not happen as soon as we'd like, but it will happen. I've been meaning to ask you, what did they do with Kathy?" She asked him unsure of whether she should have mentioned Kathy.  
  
Elliot saw the uncertainty in her face and replied, "The DA asked for remand. It was a woman judge who had two of her own kids so the motion was granted. Kathy is currently sitting in a cell awaiting a trial. Oh and Liv, by the way don't ever be afraid to ask me anything, ever."  
  
"What? How?" Olivia asked.  
  
Just as he was about to answer the doctor came out a strange expression on her face.  
"Mr. Stabler, There is something I need to tell you." She said.


	7. Ch 7

Ch 7

See notes in Chapter 1.

"What is it Doctor? Is something new wrong with Katie?" Elliot's mind was full of mixed up thoughts. Most were picturing his worst fear coming true. He had a huge knot in his stomach at the thought of never seeing Katie wake up.

However the Doctor rushed to assure him that nothing was wrong. "Actually, Mr. Stabler, Kathleen is awake. However, I would like to keep her for a few more days for observation."

"Of course Doctor. Can I see her?" Elliot was ecstatic that she had woken up.

"She needs to rest, so make it brief. And Mr. Stabler, there are some things that she can't recall about how she got here. I thought you should be the one to tell her." The doctor walked away to go see his other patients.

Elliot and Olivia went into Katie's room. "Hey Sweetie, welcome back."He crossed the room to Katie's bed so he could hug her.

"Hi Dad. Hey Olivia." Katie said casually as though nothing had happened.

"We missed you Katie."Olivia said.

"I heard everyone talking but I just couldn't wake up. It was so frustrating. I wanted to just scream at everyone that I was awake." Katie told them.

"Hey I'm going to give you guys some alone time. It's almost two 'o clock, so I'm going to go get the twins. It's great to see you awake Katie." Olivia gave her a hug and was standing up to leave when Elliot stopped her.

"Liv I'll go get them. I've barely seen them and I want to see the looks on their faces when I tell them their sister has woken up."Elliot smiled over at his middle child.

"I'll walk you out El." Olivia was already walking toward the door before Elliot could insist that he didn't need a baby-sitter.

Once they were in the hallway Olivia turned to Elliot.

"El, you know I love your kids as if they were my own, but I think they would like to see their father. I know you've been busy with this whole thing, but I want you yo know you can feel free to stay at my apartment with the kids. It's not like you've spent much time at Fin's anyway."

"I know Liv. I've missed the kids too. Thanks for the offer. I am looking for a place now. Well I was before this all started. I don't think Katie will want to go back to the house after what happened anyway. But it could take awhile to find one so I might be at your apartment a lot."

"That's fine Elliot. You better go or you'll be late. Drive safely." She said leaning up to kiss his cheek."Bye El." With that she turned and walked into the room. She knew she was dangerously close to telling Elliot that she loved him. She knew he had a lot to deal with right now and she wasn't ready to expose her feelings. She knew Elliot cared about her, but she wasn't entirely sure how much he cared.

Elliot was shocked and pleasantly surprised at Olivia's kiss on the cheek. He knew she was probably just doing it as a friend. What if she wanted more though? He could definitely see himself as dating her. He stopped walking. Why am I thinking about a relationship, when my divorce was just finalized a few weeks ago and my child just came out of a month-long coma? He thought to himself. Sure Olivia was gorgeous there was no denying that, but Elliot wanted so much more than one night of sex with her. He wanted to be with her in every possible way. That is what scared the hell out of him. He was about to be raising three children was he really ready to jump into a new relationship? He got in the car and drove to Lizzie and Dickie's school. He could tell his children were shocked to see him sitting behind the wheel of the car.

" Hey Dad. Where's Olivia? Not that I'm not glad to see you. It's just that I was getting used to her picking us up." Lizzie told him.

"Yea." Dickie piped in from the backseat.

"Well I had something to tell you so Olivia is with Katie at the hospital." He answered his youngest daughter.

"Well what is it?" She asked her curiosity was obvious.

"Katie's awake." He answered smiling.

"Can we see her?" The twins asked in unison.

"Of course you can." He answered.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital Olivia was talking to Katie.

"So Olivia I owe you a big thanks." Katie said smiling at her.

"For what?" Olivia asked. She was surprised at the statement.

"For helping the twins and my dad through this. I know if it weren't for you my family would be a wreck right now. I've heard all the time my dad has sat in here and cried and I heard you soothing him."Katie told her.

"Well your welcome Katie. I don't know if you know this, but I love you kids and I care about your father. I was glad to help anyway I could."Olivia smiled at her.

A few minutes later Elliot arrived with Lizzie and Dickie in tow.

"Hey Katie." Lizzie ran over to hug her sister.

"Hi Lizzie. I missed you." Katie told her sister.

"Hey sis." Dickie said trying to pretend he wasn't as emotional about this as everyone else was.

"Hey Dickie. I missed you to."Katie said.

"Hi Olivia." Lizzie said after hugging her sister. She then came over and hugged Olivia. Elliot was happy to see everyone finally smiling again. He realized then that this is how he wanted the rest of his life to be. With Maureen included of course. He had tried calling her dorm room, but no one answered and her cell was off.

"So how was school you guys?" Olivia asked Lizzie and Dickie.

"Fine." Dickie answered.

"Fine." Lizzie echoed her brother's response.

Olivia laughed. "I'm glad to see you so excited about school."

Katie and the twins talked for about another hour before Elliot interrupted.

"Hey guys. I'm sorry to have to cut this visit short, but Katie needs to rest and I'm sure Lizzie and Dickie have homework. Liv, Can you take them back to the apartment and I'll be there later."

"Sure. No problem Elliot" She said.

Elliot walked out into the hall to say goodbye to Olivia.

"Thanks for everything." Elliot said before he leaned down and kissed her cheek. He then turned and went back to Katie's room, leaving a surprised Olivia standing there.


	8. Ch 8

Chapter 8

See additional notes in Ch 1

The doctor had decided Katie would have to stay for about a week. During that week Katie had a lot of visitors. Her father's colleagues had come to see her. Olivia and her father had visited every day, of course. Maureen had also visited a lot. Today however was the day Katie was released. She felt like she had been in that hospital forever. Her father was staying at Olivia's since he hadn't yet found an apartment. To Katie though it seemed as if neither Elliot nor Olivia wanted him to actually find somewhere else. There was a knock on Katie's hospital room door followed by a nurse popping her head in.

"Miss Stabler, are you ready to leave?" the nurse asked her.

"Yes, I'm ready. Has my father arrived yet?" Katie replied.

"He is downstairs waiting for you." The nurse answered.

Katie sat down in the wheelchair the nurse had with her. She knew even though she felt she could walk fine the hospital required she be discharged in a wheelchair. Once they were in the lobby, Katie saw her father and Olivia standing there talking as they waited for her. She had no idea that Olivia would also be there to pick her up. Katie could tell that her father and Olivia were totally in love, but neither had admitted it. Katie could sense it though. She had mentioned it to Maureen one day when they were alone and Maureen had told her that she could see it too but their neither father nor Olivia would tell the other. She had told Katie that they were both afraid the other didn't feel the same way. She watched as across from her Olivia and her father flirted. She saw Olivia lay her hand on Elliot's arm as she laughed. Katie made up her mind then and there to finally get her father and Olivia together. She knew it wouldn't take a lot off effort but she would need help from Maureen.

"Hey, sweetie." Elliot said as he noticed Katie and the nurse crossing the lobby. "Are you ready to finally get out of this place?"

"Yeah, I am. Hi, Olivia." Katie said. She could sense that Olivia felt like she was intruding so she gave Olivia a warm smile to let her know it was good that she had came.

"Hi, Katie." Olivia replied smiling.

"Well, why are we just standing here let's get out of this place." Katie said. She was anxious to get to Olivia's apartment so she could relax and try to come up with a plan to get her father together with Olivia. As they drove to Olivia's they talked about what was going on with Kathy.

"She goes to trial next week." Elliot told them.

"Will I have to testify?" Katie asked.

"You probably will and Maureen may have to also," Elliot told his daughter. He knew she was hurt and confused by her mother's actions. Having to testify against her is just going to make it worse, but he knew it would definitely put Kathy away. That was what was important. He didn't want her out and able to hurt someone else, more specifically the other kids or Olivia. He knew Kathy would probably go after Liv the first chance she got. Elliot decided that tonight once the kids were asleep he would talk to Olivia about it.

He knew Liv would insist that she would be fine, but he would make sure that she agreed to be extra careful until they were sure Kathy wasn't a danger. He had also left a note with the twin's school that he and Olivia were the only ones allowed to pick up the twin's. The car was filled with a comfortable silence. He looked in the backseat and saw Katie leaning against the door in a deep sleep. He remembered that she had always been like that. She could be awake and having a conversation then, a few minutes later, sleeping deeply. Beside him Olivia looked to be deep in thought.

Olivia was thinking about the afternoon when Katie had woken up and Elliot had kissed her cheek. She knew he was her friend, and she was trying to figure out if that was all it was or if it meant more. She knew that he was happy his daughter had just woken up after being in a coma for a month, and that he wasn't thinking straight. He hadn't mentioned her kissing his cheek though, so it was possible that he wanted them to be more than friends. She knew they should talk about this, but they had so much more important things to be concerned about. Kathy was at the top of the list. Olivia vowed to herself that she would talk to Elliot about their relationship after Kathy's trial and Katie got settled.

TBC . . . Next in my story Katie puts her plan into action and we go to Kathy's trial.


	9. Nine

Ch 9

Disclaimer: They aren't mine.

Please let me know what you think. All comments are greatly appreciated.

It only had taken them about an hour to get the kids settled and into bed. Elliot walked out into the living room where Olivia was stretched out across the couch. Her shirt revealed just the tiniest sliver of her tan stomach. Elliot began to think about running his hands over her flat stomach. His thoughts traveled to kissing her stomach and running his tongue across her body. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about this.

'Okay Elliot, time to get serious. You have to talk to her about Kathy.'

"Liv, can I talk to you for a minute? It's important." Elliot knew that it would not be an easy task to convince Olivia to stay away from the trial.

"Sure, El. What is it? Is something wrong?" Olivia asked him. She was worried. She had never seen Elliot look so concerned.

"I want you and the kids to stay away from the trial. I don't want any of you alone either." He could see Olivia's expression darken.

"Elliot Stabler, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself damn it. I have been a fucking cop for half of my life." She couldn't believe the nerve of him. How could he not trust her? They had been partners for six years. He trusted her enough to watch his back but not her own.

"Liv, it is not that I think you aren't able to handle yourself. There are five people I am scared to death that the bitch of an ex-wife I have is going to kill. We already know she will stop at nothing to get her way. I mean, look at what she did to Katie. He knew it would take a lot to convince her to listen to him.

"Damn it, Elliot. I love your kids and I would never let anything happen to them or me. What are we supposed to do? Hide out in the apartment until the whole trial is done? I don't want to live my life in fear of that psycho bitch."

"All I want is you to stay away from the courthouse, and have Fin, Munch, or even Cragen stay with you while I'm gone. Please?"

Olivia couldn't say no to him. She knew he was just keeping people he loved out of danger. She loved the way he was so protective. Actually, she loved damn near everything about this man. "Fine El, but no one except those three or you. I don't want a uniform standing outside my door.

Elliot hadn't thought it'd be that easy. "Thanks, Liv, I appreciate it. I know this isn't easy for you."

"Well I am only doing it for the kids." She told him.

"Thanks Liv. I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning to go looking at apartments with me."

"Night, El. See you tomorrow." She replied to him.

The next morning

Olivia and Elliot had gone apartment hunting and the twins were at a birthday party so Maureen and Kathleen had the apartment to themselves.

"I know they both love each other Maur, but they are both afraid to admit it. I think all they need is some alone time." Katie was telling her sister.

"I have an idea." Maureen said. "After the trial we can all go celebrate then me, you and the twins will go back to my dorm. I will meet you guys at the resturant, and once everyone is gone from here I will set up the apartment for them. You know roses, music, everything. What do you say?"

"You are brilliant Maur." Katie hugged her sister.

"I know." Maureen said smiling. Just then her phone rang. It was one of her friends. She hung up. "I have to go, Katie, I'll see you later."

First Day of Trial

Elliot was sitting behind the ADA prosecuting the case. Kathy had pled not guilty. It went off without anything major happening. They just had opening statements for today. As Elliot exited the courthouse he checked his messages on his cell phone.

"Elliot. It's Cragen. There's been a shooting outside of Olivia's building. She was shot. She's at St. Francis Hospital right now. You need to get there as soon as you get this. The kids are there and they are all safe."

He hung up the phone and raced to the hospital.


	10. Hospitals and Confessions

Ch 10

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Please Review!!!

Elliot rushed into the emergency room at the hospital and saw his children and Fin were standing around waiting for him to arrive. He rushed over to where Fin was to find out what they knew about the shooter.

"Fin, What happened? Do we know who did it? Is the perp. in custody? What about Olivia's condition, is there any news?"

"Whoa slow down man. She convinced me to let her go downstairs and get her mail herself so I could stay with the kids. Once she had been gone about ten minutes I went to check on her. There was a group gathered around something and when I went to check it out I saw it was Olivia. Some nice citizen had managed to grab our perp. I had some uniforms come get him so I could come here with the kids. No, we don't know who did it. We think it was a random shooting. Last we heard they were taking her into surgery." Fin told him. He knew this was a lot for Elliot to deal with. First Kathleen's in a coma now his best friend gets shot.

"So this shooting Kathy didn't cause it? How long has she been in surgery? " Elliot asked him.

Before Fin could answer Elliot's question, the doctor came out. "Is there an Elliot Stabler here?"

"That's me." Elliot said as he started toward the doctor.

"Miss Benson is awake and in recovery. She was asking to see you. You can go back, but no stress and try to keep it short. Miss Benson needs her rest." The doctor said.

"Hey El," Fin said to stop Elliot. "I'm going to head to the station to help Munch with the perp."

"All right. I'll call you later to find out what's up. Thanks a lot Fin." Elliot turned to head toward Olivia's room.

When Elliot walked in, he saw Olivia's face light up. "Hey Liv. How you feelin?"

"I feel like I just got shot, but other than that everything is just rosy." Olivia said.

Elliot couldn't help blaming himself for this. Fin hadn't answered his question. Kathy could've set this up. He knew he should've stayed at the apartment instead of going to the trial, but Olivia had insisted. He'd had a bad feeling all morning and now he knew why. Just then he heard Olivia's voice. "Hey El are you okay? You looked like you were in another world."

"I'm fine Liv. I was just thinking about some things." Olivia could hear the sadness in Elliot's voice as he said this.

"No, you weren't. You were blaming yourself for this. I know you too well Elliot. Besides you're a lousy liar. But in all seriousness though El I don't blame you for it and you shouldn't blame yourself." She said trying to reassure him.

"Liv the whole way over here I was thinking I'd lost you. We don't know why this happened, but if I'd been at the apartment I could've gone and got the mail." He told her.

"I told you before Elliot I'm not going anywhere. As for you going to get the mail, then it could be you laying in this bed and you have four children that love you." Olivia hated that he blamed himself.

-Meanwhile at the precinct-

"So James why did you feel the need to shout Detective Benson?" Munch asked the man sitting across the table from him.

"Who?" The guy asked. This seemed to anger Fin.

"You know the woman you shot and nearly killed earlier! Why did you do it?" Fin practically screamed at him.

"Look man. Some guy paid me a mil to shoot this woman. I didn't know her name and I sure as hell didn't know she was a cop. I just got an address and a description. " The guy told them.

"Who hired you?" Munch asked.

"I don't know."

"Bullshit! You know exactly who it was. Now who the fuck hired you?" Munch said. He was seriously pissed off now.

"Okay. Okay. It was some guy named Brandon or Brad or something like that. My buddy set it up." This guy was nervous. That much was obvious to both detectives.

"No last name?" Fin questioned.

"Hell I barely remember the first name." He told the detectives.

Both of the detectives were getting angry. "I'm going to have a uniform take him to make his phone call then call Elliot." Fin told Munch.

"All right. After we're done here we can go see Olivia." Munch responded.

-In Olivia's hospital room-

"Ms. Benson it is imperative that you stay at the hospital for tonight. We need to observe and make sure everything is okay before sending you out on your own." Dr. Manicello was telling Olivia.

"I will be fine. It was just my shoulder. It didn't hit any major organs." Olivia insisted.

"Liv, I know you hate hospitals and want to go sleep in your own bed, but consider what the doctor is saying. It's just one night then you can go home. Please Liv stay." Elliot pleaded with her.

"All right fine. One night that's it." Olivia told the doctor grudgingly. The doctor gave Elliot a look of amazement and gratitude.

"You need your rest Ms. Benson." Dr. Manicello said as she was leaving.

Once the doctor was gone Olivia shot Elliot a look that told him she was not happy to be staying at the hospital.

"Where are the kids?" She asked.

"In the waiting room. You heard the doctor you need rest." Elliot told her.

"No I need to see the kids." She insisted.

"Fine. I'll go get them, but just for a few minutes." Elliot relented. He got up and headed for the door. Olivia watched his ass as he walked. 'Damn. I got to get him to walk away more often.' She thought to herself. Elliot returned with his four children following behind him.

Maureen and Katie both gave Olivia a hug and the twins followed their elder siblings lead.

"Are you okay Olivia?" Maureen asked. "We were all so worried about you."

"I'm fine Maureen. I'll be on desk duty at work for a while, but other than that I'm fine." When Maureen gave her a disbelieving look, she added, "Really. I'm ok." She wasn't sure if she was trying to reassure herself or the children.

"Did they catch the person who did it?" Kathleen asked. She saw the look pass between Elliot and Olivia before either answered her. It confirmed her suspicions that her mother had something to do with it. She didn't say that out loud though.

"Well we have a suspect, but nothing to really hold him to it." Olivia replied.

"Ok kids. Olivia needs to rest. She will be home tomorrow." Elliot knew Olivia wasn't comfortable talking about this. "I'm gonna stay here. I've talked to Cragen you guys are going to stay there tonight."

After some grumbling the kids finally agreed to leave.

"Bye Olivia." They told her. "Bye Daddy. See you tomorrow."

"I'm gonna go call Fin. See if there's any news." He told her. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine El. Let me know what you find out." She told him. She loved how much Elliot worried about her.

"Oh one more thing Liv." He leaned in close to her and whispered, "I love you." He then walked out of the room. Olivia was stunned.


	11. Chapter 11

Not Just Partners

Ch 11

Author Email: 

Olivia couldn't get over the fact that Elliot had told her that he loved her. She had always known he cared about her, even when he'd been married to Kathy. When you are partners with someone you have to care about them in a certain way. She knew though, that she and Elliot's connection was deeper than Munch and Fin's. She had never thought he loved her though. She hadn't told him that she felt the same way. She knew emotions had been running high when he'd said that. Elliot had been gone almost fifteen minutes, she realized. Just as she was about to call the nurse's station to see if Elliot was anywhere around he walked through the door.

"Hey Liv. I'm sorry I took so long. I called to check up on the kids once I hung up with Fin," he told her. He knew in his head he was trying to avoid coming back to the room. After he'd told her he loved her, he hadn't known what to say.

"That's all right El. I was just sitting in here thinking about things." She knew he'd want to know what she was thinking about, but he was also smart enough to figure it out.

Elliot assumed she was thinking about his affirmation of love. He knew this would eat away at them if they didn't talk about it now though. "Liv, I didn't tell you I loved you to freak you out. It's just when I think about losing you, it scares the hell out of me. When I got Cragen's message it helped me admit what I'd been denying since you walked into the precinct six years ago. I was able to admit it to myself, so I figured I should tell you. I didn't expect to hear it back," he stopped and took a breath. The expression on Olivia's face was unreadable, but when he looked in her eyes he could see she felt the same way.

"Elliot," Olivia finally broke the silence that lasted two or three seconds, but seemed to go on forever. "I know you don't expect anything other than my honesty. That is just the type of person you are," she paused. " I've been trying to sort through all my feelings. I'm still not entirely sure exactly how I feel. I'm not ready to tell you I love you, but I do care about you very much. Can you understand where I'm coming from?" She asked.

"Liv you're right I do want nothing but your honesty, always. I do understand you need to sort through everything." He knew it took a lot for her to admit her feelings and he wasn't going to push this issue.

Olivia wanted to change the subject. She wasn't comfortable talking about her emotions. "So what did Fin say about the perp?"

"Not much. His name is James Bines. He's a carpenter. He says a buddy set it up with some other guy." Elliot hesitated. Fin had told him the perp had said the guy who it was et up with had been named Brandon or Brad. Elliot had immediately thought of Kathy's new boyfriend.

"What is it El? I know there's something you aren't telling me." She asked him.

" I think Kathy's boyfriend may have set it up." He hated that he had brought Kathy's psycho attitude into Olivia's life.

"What? Why would he do that?" She asked. Her confusion was obvious.

"Probably because of Kathy. She doesn't want me to be happy and she knows you are a major part of my happiness." He answered.

Just as Elliot finished, they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Liv.," Munch said as he walked in. Fin wasn't far behind.

" Hey guys. Elliot told me you got the guy who put me in this damn place." She said.

"Yeah. We've been pulling your collars for the past 6 months seeing what we can find," Fin said.

They talked and joked for about an hour before the other two detectives had to leave.

" Well guys we got some stuff to work on. We just wanted to see how you were doing Olivia." Munch said.

"Thanks guys if you find out who ordered the hit call and leave a message on my cell." Elliot told them.

"Bye guys," Olivia said.

"Bye Olivia. Later Elliot," Fin and Munch replied.

Once they were gone Elliot turned to Olivia. "It's not going to do any good to pull your collars."

"We don't know that El. There's a chance Kathy had nothing to do with it." She told him. Although she wasn't entirely sure she believed that.

"Olivia I know you are doing this for my benefit, but don't," He told her.

"Doing what?" She asked.

"Pretending you don't believe this is Kathy's fault," He answered.

"You're right El. I am pretending or maybe it's hoping, but not just for your sake, but for the kids too." She paused before continuing. " When Kathy hurt Katie she did some serious damage to their relationship with her. If they knew their mother was capable of setting up a shooting it would be almost impossible for her to fix it."

"Liv you shouldn't worry about that. Kathy has already done irreparable damage to her relationship with my children." He told her.

"Elliot you shouldn't say it's irreparable damage. I've never told you my whole story, have I?" She questioned.

"What do you mean Liv?" He was confused. He could see this was difficult though.

"You know my mom drank a lot. Well when she drank she got angry. She would take the anger out on me." She hesitated. "She once broke two of my ribs." There were tears in her eyes as she finished telling Elliot this.

"Why didn't someone report it?" Elliot questioned. He stood from his seat in the chair beside her hospital bed. He bent down and wrapped his arms around her.

"Anytime someone mentioned the bruises I brushed it off as an accident. I guess I was such a great actress that they believed me." She hated being so emotionally exposed, but she knew Elliot wouldn't think of her any differently.

"Liv sweetie I am so sorry. I had no idea that it was so horrible for you." His voice was muffled by her hair since he was still holding her.

"Noone did El. Well at least not until recently." She felt so safe in Elliot's arms.

"Who'd you tell?" He questioned.

"Katie. I'm not sure if she actually heard it though. It was while she was in her coma," She told him.

"So I am the first coherent person you've told?" He questioned.

"Yeah. It feels good to have finally told someone. When we work those case where the parent is abusive it tears me up." She told him. She knew she should break the embrace, but she couldn't. She'd never felt so safe and happy.

"Liv you can tell me anything. When we work those cases talk to me. I will be there for you. Ok?" He asked.

"I know I can count on you El, but I hate feeling so weak and vulnerable," she answered.

"Olivia, weak is not a word I would use to describe you. You are one of the bravest people I know. As for being vulnerable that just means you're human." He told her. He started to break the embrace, but Olivia stopped him.

"El can you just hold me tonight? It's been a long and stressful couple weeks. I just need to feel safe." She smiled and moved over on the bed to make room for him.

"Sure Liv." He smiled and climbed in to the bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her as she rolled on to her side to face him. She laid her head on his chest. She knew she would never feel as safe as she did right now.

"Night Liv," he said and brushed a kiss across the top of her head.

"Night El," she replied.


	12. The Morning After12

1Not Just Partners

Chapter 12

Olivia hadn't slept as well as she had last night in her whole life. She had fallen asleep almost immediately after telling Elliot goodnight. When she'd woken up this morning, she still had Elliot's arms around her. She laid there listening to Elliot's rhythmic breathing. She wished they could lay that way forever, but they had to get up.

"El, wake up. It's nine o clock," she gently shook him to wake him.

"What? We're late for work," he mumbled still half asleep.

"No, we aren't Elliot. We're off today. We're at the hospital and need to find out if I can leave yet."

"Oh yeah sorry Liv. I forgot where we were," he said. He was more all the way awake now. "I'll go see if your doctor is here yet."

"Thanks Elliot," Olivia replied.

Elliot unwrapped his arms from around her and got out of the bed. He tried to straighten his rumpled clothes the best he could. He headed out of the room toward the nurse's station.

He'd hated having to let go of Olivia. He had loved the feel of having her lay there in her arms. He had been a little apprehensive about telling Olivia his true feeling for her. It hadn't changed things between them too drastically. Elliot stopped at the nurse's station. The nurse didn't even look up from the magazine she was reading.

"Excuse me miss," he said to get the nurse to acknowledge his presence. "I was wondering if Olivia Benson's doctor has come in yet?"

"One second, let me check." She turned her attention to the computer and after typing for a second she told him, "Dr.Kramer will be in at 10:30 today." She went back to reading her magazine as if to dismiss Elliot.

He turned and headed back toward Olivia's hospital room. He knew she wouldn't be thrilled at having to stay there at the hospital for another hour and a half.

"The nurse said your doctor won't be in 'til 10:30," he said.

"What?" She said just a little too loudly for Elliot's liking. "I fine and I want to go home, but I have to stay her and wait for my lazy, slacker of a doctor. I can't believe I let you convince me to stay here last night." Olivia told him accusingly.

"This isn't my fault so don't try to blame me,"he paused. "Well the fact that your doctor is a slacker isn't my fault,"he said.

Olivia saw the guilt and sadness fill Elliot's gorgeous blue eyes. He still blames himself for the shooting she realized. "Elliot this isn't your fault okay? None of it." She told him emphasizing none.

"How can you say this isn't my fault Liv? My ex wife is the one wh this up,"he said.

"Exactly El, your ex wife not you." She gave him a reassuring smile to show him she really meant what she said.

Elliot smiled back at her. 'She is so wonderful and forgiving' he thought to himself. "Hey Olivia I'm gonna go call and check on the kids and call the station."

"Alright Eliot. Tell the kids hi from me," she said.

"I'll be back in a few minutes,"he told her. He turned to Elliot's ass again. Once she was alone she began to think about Elliot's confession from the night before. Would it really be so bad to be in a relationship with him. It would definitely cause some problems at work, but was there anything else? His kids, they liked her fine as their father's friend and partner at work but what about as his girlfriend? There was also the fact that she was really bad at relationships. She had no idea if she was ready to get into a relationship with Elliot or not.

At a payphone in the hospital

"Hey Captain. It's Elliot. How are the kids?" Elliot asked into the phone.

"They are fine Elliot. They're worried about Olivia, but that about it," Cragen responded.

"Yea Olivia said tell them she says hi. Her doctor won't be in for a while. We probably won't be in 'til about 10:30 so we'll see you guys about 11:30. You think you can keep the kids until then?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah that'll be fine," he said.

"Ok well I'll see you later," Elliot said.

"Bye Elliot. Tell Olivia to get better," Cragen said.

Elliot hung up the phone and dialed the number to the precinct.

"Special Victims. Tutola." Fin barked into the phone.

"Hey Fin it's Elliot."

"Hey man. How's Olivia doing?"

"She's good. She's pissed to still be at the hospital still," Elliot said laughing. "So any news on the shooting?"

"Nothing yet. Me and Munch are working on it," Fin told him.

"Thanks. I'll see you later," Elliot said. He hung up the phone.

When Elliot got back to Olivia's room she was sitting on the bed fully dressed in the clothes Maureen had brought her yesterday.

"Well I guess your anxious to leave aren't you?" Elliot said half jokingly.

"Yeah I am. So how are the kids?" Olivia asked.

"They're fine. Cragen says they are worried about you.," he told her.

"Why would they worry about me? I told them yesterday that I was fine," she wondered aloud.

"They love you Liv. Your good with them. They respect you.," he answered.

"They talked until the doctor arrived. "I see you are ready Miss Benson," Dr. Kramer said.

"Yes I am. I'm just waiting on the okay from you," she answered.

"Well everything seems in order. You will however need to do about six months physical therapy. No working out on the street for awhile," he told her.

"Oh don't worry doctor. She won't be doing anything to put herself in danger," Elliot interrupted. "I'll make sure she stays safe."

Olivia threw him a look as if to say 'who the hell do you think you are?'. The doctor didn't see this and continued speaking.

"Thank you Mr. Stabler. Miss Benson I would like you to come back in a month so I can see how your shoulder is healing. It is to stay in a sling except while your sleeping and showering until then," he finished.

"Ok. I'll be here," Olivia said grudgingly.

"You are free to go then," Dr.Kramer said.

Elliot and Olivia walked out to his car. Was only a little past eleven o clock he decided they should go get some food "Hey Liv, you hungry?"

"Yeah we should go get the kids though," she said.

"They'll be fine with Cragen. Let's go alone so we can talk," he replied.

"Talk about what?" Olivia questioned.

"Everything," he answered vaguely.


	13. The Talk

Not Just Partners

Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks to Emma102491 for betaing.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia pulled up in front of a small diner. Olivia looked up at the sign above the door and read it out loud.

"Fountain Diner, I've never heard of this place. How did you find it?" she asked.

Elliot hesitated, "One night when Kathy told me not to come home I was driving around and I saw it."

"So is the food good?" Olivia asked him trying to lighten the mood. Kathy had always been a tense subject around them, but after the divorce and the shooting it had gotten worse.

"Yeah it's good," he replied.

"So what should I order?" she asked as they walked toward the entrance of the diner.

"I don't know. They have really good fries though," he told her.

They sat down at an empty booth by a window. A few minutes later a waitress came over and handed them each a menu. After taking down their order for drinks, she informed them she'd be back in a few minutes to take their order. Olivia scanned the menu and when it was time to order she had decided on a grilled cheese and fries. Elliot just ordered a cheeseburger.

"You aren't going to get any fries?" Olivia asked. "I thought you said they were really good."

"Nah. I figured I could just eat some of yours," he said smiling. _This is great how we can still tease each other and have a normal conversation as if nothing happened. Nothing did happen he reminded himself. I just let her know how I feel. It's not like we had sex, hell we didn't even kiss._

"Earth to Elliot. Anybody there?" Olivia said laughing. Her voice bringing him away from his thoughts.

"Sorry Liv. I was just thinking," he said.

"Oh anything interesting?" she questioned.

Elliot reached across the table and put his hand over hers. He was rubbing her palm with his thumb.

"Actually I found it very interesting," he hesitated before continuing, "I was thinking about how nice it is to still be able to talk to you without all the awkwardness after I told you how I feel."

"I'm glad we can still talk, too," she told him. "Our friendship is the most important thing to me. That is one reason I'm so worried about getting involved with you."

Elliot looked deep into Olivia's chocolate brown eyes. He could tell she felt the same way he did, but she was scared. "No matter what happens, our friendship will always be the most important thing. I would never let anything destroy that."

"You say that now Elliot, but once we act on any romantic feelings our friendship will be completely different. And besides there are a lot of other factors to consider," she told him.

"Oh and what would those other factors be?" he asked. Before Olivia could respond, Elliot's cell phone rang. _Damn phone. _

* * *

"Stabler," he snapped when he answered the phone. 

"Hey Elliot its Fin. Did I catch you at a bad time?" the other detective asked hearing the annoyance in Elliot's voice.

"No sorry. What's up?" Elliot asked.

"We got word that Kathy was found guilty. The sentencing hearing is tomorrow at 11 o clock if you want to go."

"Thanks Fin. I appreciate you letting me know. Did we get anything on the prints from the gun used on Olivia?" he asked.

"Actually I was just about to tell you. The name is Bradley Ashmen. We haven't found anything in Olivia's collars though, so it could've been random," Fin said.

" Thanks man I gotta go," Elliot said and hung up the phone. The food had arrived while he was on the phone. He could see Olivia was curious as to what the other end of the conversation had went. He decided to tease her a little.

* * *

"So what were we talkin about?" he asked trying to keep a straight face. He lifted his cheeseburger and just as he was about to take a bite, Olivia snatched it from his grasp. 

"Elliot what happened?" she asked. Her frustration was obvious. She had er lips drawn in a tight straight line.

"Relax Liv. I was just teasing you." he said. Then his tone turned serious, "They got prints on the gun. They matched Bradley Ashmen, Kathy's boyfriend. Munch and Fin are going to go pick him up."

"Oh. I don't know what to say. I was really hoping that this would have nothing to do with Kathy. What else El?" she asked. She could tell there was more not only from what she'd heard of the conversation, but in Elliot's eyes.

"Kathy was found guilty. Sentencing hearing is tomorrow," he said. His voice conveyed no emotion.

"Let's go home. You need to be with the kids," she said. She stood, breaking the contact between them. She felt strange not having his hand in hers. Elliot followed her lead and they headed toward the register to pay. Olivia reached in her purse to get some money but Elliot stopped her.

"I got this one Liv," he said handing the woman the money. After getting his change they walked out of the restaurant.

"I want to finish our conversation," Elliot said turning toward Olivia once they were in the car.

"We will. Just not now. Maybe after the kids are asleep tonight," she said.


	14. The Ride

Title: Not Just Partners

Chapter 14?

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Also sorry it's short. I've been crazy busy but I'll update soon. I promise.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia arrived at Cragen's to pick up the kids at a quarter 'til twelve. They had barely had a chance to shut their car doors when Lizzie and Dickie came running out of the house. Kathleen and Cragen were behind them. Lizzie threw her arms around Olivia to give her a hug.

"Lizzie be careful. Olivia's shoulder is hurt," Elliot said.

"Sorry Olivia," Lizzie said sheepishly.

"It's okay sweetie," Olivia assured her.

"It's my turn to hug Olivia," Dickie told his sister.

"Hey what about me?" Elliot asked jokingly.

Lizzie let go of Olivia and went to hug her father. After Dickie hugged Olivia , Kathleen approached her.

Once she was close enough for only Olivia to hear, she whispered , "Mom did this, didn't she?"

Olivia replied with the only answer she knew how to, "We'll talk at home."

Kathleen seemed satisfied with the reply and went to greet her dad.

"It's good to see you out of the hospital Olivia," Cragen said. "You gave us all quite a scare."

"Hey I'm fine. The doctor said I can come back to work in a few weeks. No work in the field for awhile though," Olivia told him.

"Take as much time as you need," Cragen told her. "That goes for you too Elliot."

Olivia tried to stifle a yawn, but Elliot saw it. "Well Cap. I guess it's time for us to go. Olivia needs her rest. Olivia started to protest but Cragen held up a hand interrupting her and agreed with Elliot.

The kids all headed for Elliot's car. "Bye Uncle Don," they chorused.

"Bye guys," Cragen replied.

"Cap. I'll come in Monday to get some backed up paperwork," Elliot said.

"Don't worry about it," Cragen said.

"Okay well we'll see you soon Cap," Elliot said.

"Bye Cap," Olivia said as she and Elliot turned and headed toward the car.

"Bye Elliot. Get some rest Olivia," Cragen said.

The kids were waiting in the car, when Elliot and Olivia got in they were arguing over the radio station. Lizzie wanted to listen to Hilary Duff, Kathleen wanted Green Day, and Dickie wanted Eminem.

"I'm oldest I get to pick the music," Kathleen said to her younger siblings.

"We're going to listen to what I want to listen to," Elliot said. The children groaned and muttered complaints.

They were interrupted by a cell phone ringing. Olivia, Elliot, and Kathleen all looked at their phones. "It's me!" Kathleen exclaimed. "Hi Maur," she said when she answered the phone. She and her sister chatted for a few minutes when Elliot heard her say, "Hold on. I'll ask them."

"Ask who? What?" Elliot questioned.

"Maureen wants to know if we can all go out to dinner tomorrow night?" Kathleen answered.

"Well who is 'we all'?" he asked.

"Me, you, Olivia, and Maur, since the twins have that birthday party," Kathleen replied.

Elliot looked at Olivia. "What do you think? Are you up for it?"

"Yeah sure it sounds great," Olivia answered.

Kathleen relayed Elliot and Olivia's response to Maureen and hung up the phone.

"Maur said she'd call you later dad," Kathleen said.

Olivia wondered why the twins hadn't insisted that they be allowed to go out to dinner and she saw that they were both fast asleep They looked so peaceful she hated the thought of waking them when they arrived home. She turned back around in the seat and laid her head back. Within a few minutes she felt the sleep overcoming her. She could feel her eyelids getting heavy. She must have been more tired than she had thought because the next thing she knew Elliot was carrying her into her bedroom.

"You could've woke me up," she said. She noticed that Elliot had jumped at the sound of her voice, apparently he hadn't noticed her waking up.

"You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you. Plus it gave me an excuse to hold you," he told knowing he was heading into dangerous territory. It was hard to get Liv to react on how she feels.

"Where are the kids?" she asked purposely avoiding his last comment.

"The twin are sleeping and Kathleen is in the shower. You can't keep avoiding how you feel Olivia," he told her.

"Elliot there are a lot of things that need to be talked about, but I am really to tired to get into it right now. I promise after I wake up we can talk. Deal?" she said.

"Do I really have a choice?" he asked.

"No," she replied simply.

"Fine," he said, laying her down on the bed. "I'll be waiting." He kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room.


	15. Excitement

Not Just Partners  
Chapter 15 (Last chapter except epilogue)  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine.

* * *

Olivia woke up a few hours later and went out into her living room looking for Elliot. She found him fast asleep on the couch. I guess that means our talk will wait she thought. She went into the kitchen and got some water so she could take a pain pill. While she was standing at the sink, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Elliot placed a light kiss on her neck.

"Hey" he said smiling when she turned to face him.

"Hi," she said. "Where are the kids?"

"Kathleen went over to Maur's dorm, and the twins are at their grandmothers," Elliot told her.

"So we are alone, which means it's time we had our talk," Olivia said.

"Yep," Elliot said, leading her from the kitchen to her living room.

Elliot wasted no time in getting to the point, " Liv, I love you and I want to be with you."

"I love you too, but there are other things to consider," she told him.

"Such as?" he asked.

"Your kids, work, and the fact that I am awful at relationships," she said.

"The kids love you. We can keep it out of work at least for now. You aren't awful at relationships you just haven't found the right person," he said, getting rid of all her excuses.

"Your kids love me as their dad's friend and partner at work, not his girlfriend," she pointed out.

"They adore you. They know there is no chance of reconciliation for me and their mother." he assured her.

"What if Cragen finds out?" she asked.

"He won't split us up, or if he does it'll just be to switch with Fin and Munch," Elliot said.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost our partnership," she said.

"We won't lose that, but we have to take a chance for something so much more personally satisfying," he told her.

"I'm just so scared of losing you completely if we fail at this," Olivia told him.

"I told you before, I'm always going to be there for you no matter what happens." Elliot pulled her to him for a hug.

"Okay," she said. "We are going to attempt to have a relationship."

Elliot pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss, but it quickly deepened and intensified. Olivia slid her legs on either side of Elliot's as she moved herself on to his lap straddling him. Elliot's lips moved down to her neck as his hands at working at taking off her blouse. Olivia could feel his desire for her as his cock pressed against her. They were interrupted by someone buzzing in.

"Damn it," Elliot said.

Olivia chuckled at his frustration. "There will be plenty of time for this," she said, placing a kiss on his lips, before going to the buzzer.

"Who is it?"

"It's Kathleen," came the voice from the box. Olivia buzzed her in.

* * *

The Next Night:

"Come on Dad. We're going to be late," Kathleen called to her father.

"Chill Katie. Maur will still be there," he called back.

Kathleen was anxious to get her father and Olivia out of the apartment so Maureen could come set it up for their plan.

"Ok let's go," Elliot said coming out of the bathroom. The three left the apartment and just missed Elliot's oldest daughter entering. Kathleen had made a copy of Elliot's key to Olivia's apartment the day before.

When everyone arrived at the restaurant, Maureen had made up an excuse about studying and losing track of time when she'd got there.

Dinner went well and at the end, Kathleen announced she would be staying overnight with her sister. Elliot and Olivia headed back to the apartment. Maureen and Kathleen went back to the dorm.

Elliot and Olivia walked in to her apartment surprised by all the roses and the light jazz music playing.

"Aw Elliot, you're so sweet," Olivia said.

"I didn't do this," Elliot said.

"Well, who did?" Olivia questioned.

"I'm thinking one or two of my extremely sneaky daughters," Elliot said, smiling. "See they want us together."

* * *

Elliot led Olivia to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He positioned himself over and began kissing her and unzipping her dress. Olivia already had Elliot's tie off and half of his shirt was unbuttoned. He rose and took off his slacks and boxers. Once he had got back on the bed with her Olivia flipped them over so she was on top over him. She ran her lips over his chest. Snaking her tongue out she licked slowly over the head of his cock, spreading the small bead of pre-cum that had already formed.

"It tastes good," she said before slipping the head into her mouth. He groaned out loud as her lips closed around it.

He cupped her breast for the first time. She moaned loud and long. He gently squeezed her breast and circled his fingers around her nipple, pinched it and played with it. He slowly let the kiss go, moved his tongue along her neck and chest and lowered his mouth on to her nipple. She froze. She felt his warm mouth engulfing her breast and his tongue wander all over her nipple. He bit her lightly and she moaned. He sucked her hard and flipped his tongue all over her nipple. She was losing it. She moaned several times.

He lifted his head and said, "It is not fair to treat one breast and left the other unattended"

later

Elliot felt his climax coming on and thrust harder to bring Olivia to hers. He felt her muscles contract around his cock and he came inside her. Olivia's orgasm quickly followed."I love you Elliot," Olivia said as they lay there basking in the post-orgasm haze.

"I love you too Liv."


End file.
